Cr@SH B@nd1c00t
From as early as i can remember i always loved the playstation, my favorite game growing up was the infamous Crash Bandicoot. I was about to leave to start a new life at college when as i was driving along the road i saw a garage sale happening, so with an hour to spare i decided to stop and take a look. I looked around but nothing caught my eye that is until i saw what seemed to be an old PS1 SLIM, i asked him how much he wanted for it and he said NO, this is very valuable to me and my family so you can't have it, i saw he had the original Crash trilogy and i said ill give you 100 bucks and in 0.1 seconds he replied with sold. After my first day of college i decided to set up the playstation and have a blast, i put in the first game of the trilogy, it took a while to load up, and the opening cutscene seemed to fade in from out of nowhere. I started playing as all the childhood memories came flooding back into my brain. I don't mean to brag but i was pretty good so i didn't die for a good few levels, however the first time i did die i noticed something very strange happen. The screen went to static for about a second before returning to normal, i shook it off as it was just an old console but i still got a shiver down my spine for some reason. I turned it off i was tired and i was exhausted from my first day. I returned to the game the next day and again the loading screen was again, very long and eerie. For some reason my game didn't save but i wasn't too upset as i didn't get that far anyway. When i did die again it was ironically in the exact same spot. I hit my control pad out of rage and suddenly it went to static but this time for about 2 seconds. This was now starting to creep me out so i tried the second game instead, it did not load at all, as did the third. This annoyed me so i went to bed to sleep it off. The next day i had a day off so i thought i'd finish what i started and complete the first game. When i booted up the first game there was no waiting time or anything, and to add to that the game started right where i had last died, i was confused and thought to myself this game is glitchy as fuck. I only had one life left so i tried my best and finally i got past that horrible level and carried on playing. I got to about mid game until alas, i had died for a final time. The screen faded to black for a few moments before a very loud static noise came through my TV and nearly deafened me, this happened for about 5 seconds before an image of bones appeared on my screen with the caption YOU ARE DEAD. There was no option to restart the screen was just frozen. The longer i waited the more distorted the screen became as the bones started deteriorating. As fast as lightning i unplugged my TV and console and threw them out right away. I didn't even bother to retry the second or third games i just threw it all in a bin somewhere far away. I still have nightmares to this day.... Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Video Games